kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patched Plains
|boss = Clanky Woods |common enemies = Big Chip, Blade Knight, Bomber, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Chemitory, Chilly, Chip, Clown Acrobot, Dekabu, Flamer, Galbo, Gigatzo, Gordo, Hot Head, Kabu, Knuckle Joe, Labotory, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Security Laser, Shotzo, Simirror, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Spynum, Steam Hammer, Vol, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walker Waddle Dee |mini-boss = Invader Armor, Gigavolt, King Doo, Kibble Blade 2.0}} Patched Plains is a mechanized grassland on Planet Popstar and serves as the first level of Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information Patched Plains is a mechanized grassland setting with tubes and mechanical grass scattered around the stages, as well as robotic trees commonly seen in Cookie Country. New locales added by the Haltmann Works Company include a train and a Laboratory. On his journey to save Popstar, Kirby can use his newly-discovered Robobot Armor to operate machinery and defeat enemies with ease. By collecting at least four of the ten Code Cubes scattered throughout Patched Plains, Kirby disables the firewall protecting the boss. He then fights Clanky Woods. The game's first HAL Room can be found in Stage 3. After entering a secret area containing three 1UPs, Kirby must float up to a thin passage at the top of the screen, travel through a square tube, pass a Noddy and Waddle Dee, and jump onto a Warp Star. This takes the hero to the first HAL Room. Copy Abilities Robobot Armor Modes Code Cubes Stage 1 #Located in the room following the Clanky Woods chase sequence; in plain sight; unskippable. Stage 2 #Located in a giant tube in the background; in plain sight. #In a Treasure Chest on a log in the background. #Cut right chain with Cutter Mode in optional room. Stage 3 #Located in a Swap Chamber. Obtained by using both Batteries. #Enter tube before the Clown Acrobot. Grab Battery and use on Swap Chamber for access to optional room. #Grab Battery at Docking Station and backtrack to Swap Chamber. Stage 4 #Follow the correct path as displayed on the screen in the background: ↑Up, ↓Down, ↑Up. #In the grate room after the Invincible Candy. #Use Spark or Beam Mode to power wire to open gate. Stage 6 #In Treasure Chest after defeating Kibble Blade 2.0. Rare stickers Etymology Patch Plains' name may be a reference to the computing term "patch," a set of changes to a computing program usually in the form of an update, typically to improve the program, such as by fixing bugs. Its Japanese name, Plain Proptom, appears to reference "prompt," a sequence of characters in a command line. Music "Venturing into the Mechanized World" plays in Stage 1 and in the first rooms of Stages 2 and 4; a remix of this theme, "Homeland Restored," plays when accessing a 100%-completed file. "Re: Green Greens" plays in Stages 2 and 3; this is a remix of "Green Greens" from Kirby's Dream Land. "Metal N. Vasion" plays when fighting Invader Armor, the Vols, and King Doo (if the player is no longer under the effects of the Invincible Candy, where "Invincible" plays); a remix of the Mid-boss theme plays 30 seconds into the song. "Pink Ball Activate!" plays in Stage 2 after obtaining the Robobot Armor and in Stage 3 while fighting Gigavolt. "Steel Beat" plays in Stage 3 while in the train. "Spring Breeze" from Kirby Super Star Ultra plays in Stage 3 while in the HAL Room. "Green Laboratory" plays in Stage 4 after entering the lab; this is a remix of "Sandy Canyon 3." Stage 6 features music from past games: "City Trial: Rowdy Charge Tank" from Kirby Air Ride, which is also a remix of Green Greens, plays in the first, second, and sixth rooms; "Top Ride: Metal" from Kirby Air Ride, which is a remix of "Cocoa Cave" from Kirby Super Star, plays in the third room; "Growth Grasses" from Kirby: Canvas Curse, which is a remix of "Yogurt Yard" from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, plays in the fourth room. "Easy Round Clear" from Kirby's Super Star Stacker, which is a remix of the Normal difficulty theme from Kirby's Star Stacker, plays in the fifth room. Trivia *The platform number at the train station in Stage 3 is L∀∀-H. When flipped upside-down, the number becomes H-AA˥, a possible reference to HAL Laboratory. *A piano arrangement of "Venturing into the Mechanized World" plays at checkpoints during the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode in Kirby Star Allies. KSA L1 Patched Plains 1.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Patched Plains 2.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Patched Plains 3.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L1 Patched Plains 4.jpg|Stage 1 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Susie, some stage layout in Level 1 is changed to reflect Stage 1 of Patched Plains from Kirby: Planet Robobot. Clanky Woods is represented by a giant Waddle Dee boulder that rolls after the player from right to left. *Patched Plains appears to be heavily based on Cookie Country, with the same kinds of trees, the same view of the moon, and a mechanized version of Cookie Country's boss: Whispy Woods. Artwork K25 Kirby Planet Robobot artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Gallery KPR Patched Plains 1.jpg|Kirby begins his adventure. KPR Patched Plains 2.jpg|Kirby suits up in Robobot Armor. KPR Patched Plains 3.jpg|Kirby is attacked by a Steam Hammer on a train. KPR Haltmann Tower P4.jpg|Archer Kirby battles King Doo. KPR Patched Plains 5.jpg|Kirby battles Clanky Woods. KPR Patched Plains 6.jpg|Mirror Kirby attacks Dekabu. Category:Levels in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Levels Category:Grass